Werewolves
by Tears of Eternal Darkness
Summary: *I'm planning on re-writing this entire story - and it's sequel - in the future so watch this space!*
1. Default Chapter

MD: ok this is my first try at a horror fic  
  
Kai: *grunt*  
  
Ruth: hi!  
  
MD: oh, this is Ruth and she is an OC, ok?  
  
Tyson: um. Max and Kenny are NOT in this fic 'cus um. they're um. *looks at MD*  
  
MD: they're on vacation! Sorry. Disclaimer please Ray!  
  
Ray: *sigh* MD doesn't own Beyblade or anything to do with Beyblade. she owns all OC's and that's it.  
  
Ruth: MD? What does MD stand for?  
  
MD: look on the purple line at the top next to 'Author'  
  
Werewolves are only found in kid's tales. Ruth reminded herself of this fact not for the first time as she made her way down the dark alleyway. But she could still hear the soft patter of feet behind her and in her mind last nights dream lingered.  
  
*  
  
Suddenly, the pattering stopped. She turned to see why and instead of see a dog or a cat she came face to face with a huge man, but his cloths were ripped and tight and he had fur all over his body. His face was not that of an ordinary mans but dog-like, almost wolf-like. It leaned forward and Ruth let out a scream as the werewolf's sharp fangs bit into her neck.  
  
*  
  
Her vision went blurry and she fell to the ground. The werewolf had unintentionally let her go because of a boy who had appeared and kicked the werewolf around the face to stop it from killing the girl. It growled at the boy as stood over Ruth to stop the werewolf from getting to her. Suddenly, the werewolf turned as the sound of voices was heard, it turned and growled at the boy before jumping over a wall and away into the night.  
  
*  
  
Ruth opened her eyes and instead of seeing a dark sky or werewolf, she saw a white painted ceiling. She heard the sound of someone coming and then the sound of a door opening. Someone spoke. 'Are you OK?' It was a boy, at least 13 years old. As she sat up Ruth took in everything about him. His hair was black and came over his red sweatband. The rest was ankle length and was tied back into a ponytail. He wore a traditional Chinese blue, white and yellow shirt with blue trousers and a red belt. 'Yes, I think so.' She said quietly. 'Where am I?' 'You are at Hiwatari Mansion.' He replied. 'What's your name?' He added after a short pause. 'Ruth. What about you?' 'My name's Ray. My friends are down stairs. Would you like anything to eat or drink?' 'No thank you.' 'OK. Well, your welcome to come down stairs if you like.' He then went out of the door closing it behind it and went down stairs to join his friends.  
  
*  
  
About ten minutes later, Ruth got up out of bed and made her way to the door but hesitated before opening it. She walked out into the hallway and down the spiral staircase, where she found Ray and his friends sitting round the dinning room table eating. Ray noticed her stood in the doorway and so did Tyson, one of Ray's friends with black hair. He wore a yellow T-shirt with a red jacket and blue shorts. 'Hey, are you hungry?' asked Tyson. Ruth nodded. 'Oh, guys, this is Ruth.' Said Ray. 'Ruth, this is Tyson and Kai.' Kai was sat at the end of the table and didn't seem to be very interested in anything that was going on. He had light blue hair at the front and dark blue hair at the back. His grey-blue trousers were being held up by a black belt with a silver buckle and his black tank top had two little yellow studs on either side. His scarf, Ruth noticed was tied loosely round his neck and came and hung over one shoulder. Ruth also realised, when he looked up for a split second, that he had to little blue triangles painted or tattooed on to each side of his face. Must be one of those "keep-to-my-self" sorts of guys. Thought Ruth. 'Don't mind him,' said Tyson in an undertone as Ruth sat next to him. 'He's always like that.' 'Great. He's going to be fun to talk to.' Said Ruth, sarcastically.  
  
*  
  
That night, Kai was the last to go to bed. As he passed Ruth's bedroom door, he heard what sounded like claws on the inside, but being the quiet, ignorant sort of boy that he was, he thought nothing of it. He simply went into his bed-room, got changed into his blue PJ's, got into bed and fell fast asleep as soon as his head hot the pillow. Long after, he was awoken by someone opening his door. He sat up, but saw nothing. He laid back down and as soon as his eye were closed, they suddenly snapped open again. He rolled over onto his side and had the worst scare of his life, but he soon found out it was only the cat. He groaned. 'Hikari! Go away! Go and annoy Ray!' 'Meow.' The cat obviously wasn't going anywhere because she immediately curled up and fell asleep on Kai's foot. 'Ouch. Hikari!' he hissed at the cat and kicked her off. Silence. Then, there was a slit growl from the foot of his bed. 'Hikari? Was that you?' he whispered. But he then heard Rays whispers of 'Hikari! Go and annoy Kai or Tyson!' The dark figure at the foot of his bed stood up to its full height. Kai sat wide-eyed and open mouthed as the dog faced.thing approached him. He let out a scream as the werewolf's sharp fangs bit in to his neck.  
  
*  
  
Ray woke with a start. He had heard a scream. He got up and made his way down the hall towards Kai's room, where the scream seemed to have come from. He began to run as he heard growls from inside. When he reached the door and burst in he stared in horror at the scene before him as the night air blow in from the open window. Kai was laying on the bed unconscious with blood pouring from four tiny fang holes in his neck. Ray let out a small scream of horror. He stood in shock as it began to dawn on him that his team-mate was dead! Tyson shortly appeared at Ray's shoulder. 'Hey, what's up? Why did you-' He stopped suddenly as he followed Ray's gaze. 'Ray,' he was breathing very fast. 'I'll. I'll go phone the ambulance.' He said this last part quite quickly. Ray nodded slightly. Tyson ran down the hall and down the spiral staircase, into the kitchen. He picked up the phone and dialled "999". He talked to the secretary for 30 seconds, asked for an ambulance at "Hikari mansion", ran back up stairs and into Kai's room. 'The ambulance will be here in 5 minutes.' He told Ray, who was pushing a bit of torn sheet against Kai's bleeding neck. 'OK.' Ray said, shakily. He was still in shock. The ambulance arrived and Tyson answered the door. 'This way.' He said and led the two men with a stretcher up the spiral stairs and into Kai's room. The ambulance men lifted Kai slowly onto the stretcher and carried him off, sown stairs, through the front door that was left open and into the back of the ambulance van that waited. 'You did the right thing, kids.' Said one of the men as he got into the front of the van and put on his seat belt. Tyson and Ray stepped back onto the pavement and the ambulance drove off towards the hospital.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Tyson came down stairs to find that Ray and Ruth were already up. '. So you didn't hear anything, last night?' Ray was asking Ruth. Ruth shook her head. She could remember feeling pain all over her body and her mind going blank but that was it. Was it coincidence?  
  
*  
  
Kai had been in hospital for a very long month. It had been quiet without him and Tyson arguing, as always. And Ray preferred to get away from the ringing silence of the ancient halls of "Hikari Mansion" and instead spent all his time in the ringing silence of the Library. About two days before Kai was able to leave and go home, Tyson, Ray and Ruth all came to see how he was doing and by the look on his face when they appeared in the door way, he was fine. Even though he didn't look like he was happy to see them, deep down inside Ruth was sure he was. Ruth also noticed that he had a bandage round his neck with a small blood stain showing through, a small plaster round his left, middle finger and another small plaster on the right-hand side of his forehead. 'How do you feel?' She asked Kai as he lent against his pillow. 'Fine.' He replied simply as though they were talking about something really boring. 'Um. your be able to go home in two days.' Ruth was trying to cheer Kai up but to no avail. There was an uncomfortable silence, at least until Tyson's stomach rumbled. 'Come on, Tyson. Let's go and get you something to eat. again.' Said Ray. When he and Tyson were gone, Ruth spoke again. 'Um. do you. remember anything at all that happened last night?' 'No.' Kai's reply was fast. Too fast for Ruth to believe him. He didn't even think about it. She looked at him, unconvinced. He looked at her and then at the wall. 'I don't believe you.' Ruth said, breaking the silence that threatening to fall. 'Don't then.' But when he risked a glance at her he found she was still looking unconvinced. 'Ok. Maybe I do remember something. But-' 'What can you remember?' Ruth's voice was eager. 'Only. only pain in my neck.' This was the truth but not the hole truth. But Ruth seemed convinced enough.  
  
*  
  
When Kai came home, Tyson was happy to see him because this meant that he could wined Kai up, which was quite mean. Ray was glade that there was now someone who could control Tyson, to a certain extent. And Ruth was just glade that he was OK. That night, Ray and Tyson went to bed early, leaving Ruth and Kai together. As Ruth looked out the window, the full-moon shone brightly on her face. Suddenly, she felt a sudden pain all over her body. She fell to her knees. She glanced over to Kai and saw that he had also fallen to his knees with pained expression on his face similar to hers; eyes tight shut and hands covering his ears that had know started to grow into a point. Fur starting to cover his body, making his top rip across the chest and fall to the ground. Both of their once-baggy jeans had now gone non-baggy. Both could feel their minds going blank as the moon shone brightly. Both let out what sounded like a howl.  
  
*  
  
Ray had heard something down stairs. He opened his eyes and got out of bed and crept down stairs. He quietly approached the living room door where more dog-like sounds were coming from. He opened the door to ajar and peered inside. The site he saw made him gasp. Two werewolves were stood in the room where Kai and Ruth were meant to be! At the sound of the gasp, both stared straight at him and started to approach him teeth bared and claws at the ready. Ray seeing that he was going to be their next meal if he stayed, turned on his heel and ran as fat as he could up the spiral stair case, along the hall, past Kai's, Ruth's and his own rooms and into Tyson's room. Tyson, who had awoken when Ray slammed the door and locked it with a bang, was staring in surprise at his team-mate. 'What the-' the dark hared boy started. 'Werewolves!' Ray gasped with a look of utmost horror on his face. But seeing Tyson's confused expression he said. 'Ruth and Kai! Werewolves!' still with a scared expression on his face. 'What are we going to do?' Tyson asked Ray who was facing the wall because Tyson was getting dressed. 'I don't know.' Replied Ray as he turned when Tyson was ready. By now, the werewolves that use to be Kai and Ruth, had arrived at the door were their "food" had disappeared, only to find that it was locked and so they both attempted to brake the door down.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
MD: yeah! First chappie done!  
  
Kai: yeah  
  
MD: don't be cruel!  
  
Kai: what I do?  
  
MD: nothing ^-^  
  
Kai: *rolls eyes* *mutters* Nekos  
  
MD: please review! 


	2. chapter2

MD: hi!  
  
Ruth: cool chappie!  
  
MD: cookies to all who reviewed!  
  
Ruth: MD doesn't own Beyblade ATALL as much as she would like to!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Back inside, the two boys where still trying to think of a plan that could help them to get the two ex-humans back to how they where before all this happened. Suddenly, Ray clicked his fingers. 'I got it!' Tyson looked, if possible, even more confused. 'We need to kill the original werewolf that did this to them so they can return to their original forms.' 'Yeah?' said Tyson, with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice. 'Yeah.' Said Ray 'Yeah?' 'Yeah, Tyson, that's what we have to do.' 'Are you sure?' 'Yes, Tyson!' 'Well.' 'Well, what?' 'How the heck are we supposed to do that when they're out there!' Tyson was know breathing very fast and Ray was quite shocked at Tyson's sudden out- burst. 'Um...' was all Ray could say. 'I. Um. hadn't thought that far yet.' He bowed his head and mumbled the last sentence just so Tyson could hear. 'What! You mean we have no way of curing them as long as they're out there trying to brake the door down!' Ray looked up and nodded with a guilty look on his face. 'Ok. Breathe. in. out. in. out. ' Tyson continued to repeat this while Ray was thinking and as he did he found himself wondering over to the window, opening it and peering out. 'Now what are you doing?' came Tyson irritated voice from behind him. 'I got an idea. Look, we can jump from here, find the werewolf and. well, kill it.' Tyson looked a bit happier about his plan, but one problem-he couldn't jump from three stories high, so he dissuaded to point this out to Ray. 'Um. Ray?' 'Yeah?' 'This may not be the best time to tell you this but, um, I'm afraid of highs, silly huh?' 'Tyson! Ok, well, what can we do now? I'm not leaving you here with them, no way!' 'Oh, yes you are.' 'What! Tyson are you-' 'Yep! Totally! Now why don't you kick that ponytail into gear and find that werewolf? I'll be fine here on my own. It's not like those guys can brake through solid wood or anything.' But just at that moment, they both heard a big crack as the door started to give in to the pounding that the two werewolves where giving it. 'Get going. Hurry!' Ray nodded and with a very small smile, jumped out of the window and landing softly on the ground, as if he were a cat.  
* Ray had wondered for quite some time. He pasted an alleyway and instantly sensed danger down it. Ray approached the alleyway courteously, penknife in hand. The Werewolf had its fangs beard and its claws at the ready. "On its hind legs it sure is tall!" thought Ray as horror and fear flashed across his features. The Werewolf pounced. Ray tried to dodge but let out a yell of pain as sharp fangs pierced his arm.  
* Tyson yelled out as the Werewolf Kai and Ruth came within a foot of him.  
  
*  
  
The Werewolf howled in pain as the cold, sharp metal of the blade pierced the back of its neck. It fought fiercely to get Ray off its back but ray clung on for he knew that if he let go he would surely be killed. He held tight as he felt his muscles start to grow as the full-moon shone on the fight.  
  
*  
  
Ruth and Kai stopped. Tyson opened his eyes and stopped yelling. The former Werewolves had dropped their out-stretched arms. Ruth had shrunk in size. She was starting to loose her fur as she fell to the floor, unconscious. Kai had also lost his fur and was now laid on the ground unconscious. Tyson stood and approached the two cautiously. He crouched down next to Ruth and shook her with no avail, probably because he had removed his hand from her shoulder as soon as he had felt how hot her skin was; it was burning! The same was with Kai when he tried to wake him. After he had very quickly got changed he heard movement from where the once were Werewolves lay. He looked over and saw that both had sat up and an expression of utmost confusion on their faces. 'Um. are you two ok?' Tyson asked timidly as the two got to their feet. Both looked at him but did not utter a word. Instead they both nodded in reply. 'What happened?' asked Kai. 'Um. well, how's about we wait for Ray, huh?' 'Where is Ray anyway, Tyson?' asked Ruth, quietly.  
  
*  
  
Ray lay unconscious on the ground of the alleyway. The Werewolf had gone. Ray could vaguely hear footsteps coming in his direction. Then his name being mumbled by a familiar voice. 'Ray.' He felt some one pick him up but couldn't ell who before blacking out again.  
  
*  
  
'Ray!' someone had called him, it sounded like Tyson. 'What happened to him Kai?' Kai! Kai had taken him home? Wow! What the heck was wrong with him? He had never done that before. Oh, well. Soon Ray woke in his bed. He looked around after blinking a few times. He saw that Ruth was asleep at the foot of his bed, Tyson was asleep on the floor but Kai was awake, but Ray wasn't sure because his eyes were closed and it was hard to tell. He sat up. The movement had caught Kai's attention and he had opened his eyes and looked in Rays direction. 'How do you feel?' he asked. 'Better.' Ray said. 'What happened to you?' 'The Werewolf bit me and. I was thrown against the wall and. I think it ran off back to its home because. I couldn't hear it anywhere and then. I blacked out.' He fell silent for a moment but then realised the bandage around Kai's neck. 'What happened to you?' Kai was taken by surprise but only turned his head away from Ray. Ray smirked quietly before laying back down and falling into sleep once more.  
  
*  
  
The next day, Ray woke to find that Ruth was still asleep at the foot of his bed and Tyson was sat, awake by the wall. Kai was still stood in the exact same place he was before; obviously he hadn't moved. Ruth woke only moments after Ray had and when all were ready. Ruth cooked them all breakfast and they ate quietly without uttering a word. At least until Tyson broke the silence. 'So,' he said with a mouthful of toast. 'What actually happened here?' Ruth smirked and shook her head in disbelief and Kai hit his head repeatedly with palm of his hand while Ray was left to explain to Tyson.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
MD: their finished! ^-^  
  
Kai: yeah, and you made me into a werewolf  
  
MD: I made Ruth into one and she didn't complain  
  
Kai: yeah, but ME into a WEREWOLF!!!  
  
MD and Ruth: *shack heads*  
  
MD: *hits Kai round the head with a HUGE flying saucer* SHUT UP!  
  
Ray: what happened to your frying pan?  
  
MD: it broke when I hit Kai round the head with it last time  
  
Ray: oh.  
  
Ruth: please review! 


End file.
